(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a compact external combustion engine-generator that is capable of increasing energy generation in unmanned submersibles or unmanned undersea vehicles.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Unmanned Undersea Vehicles (UUVs), which operate independent of air, typically use thermal engines with air-independent fuels or use electrical power with energy delivered by primary batteries, secondary batteries, fuel cells and the like. The range of these non-air breathing vehicles is limited.
The range may be significantly increased if an air-breathing engine is used to recharge the batteries. This is a method used in which a diesel engine drives a generator which charges the batteries. The method has not yet been widely implemented with UUVs, because the engine and generator occupy a large amount of space and have substantial weight; thereby; leaving little allocation for fuel storage, batteries and payload.
Accordingly, it is desirable to employ a compact air-breathing engine-generator combination for use in UUVs.